Electricity
by whitequeen73
Summary: HAMERON. House's POV of the "sling-sex" scene from s03e08 Whac-A-Mole. Rating for extreme sexual tension :D * My very first try, ages ago...


**Electricity**

„A keen observer would notice that he's had some digestive issues lately. His weight loss could have burned off fat cells and released the drugs back into his system."

Damn, this girl knows a thing about how to scare the crap out of people! Just a moment ago she'd still been standing, leaning lightly against the counter, at least two big steps away from him. He wasn't even looking at her; he was trying hard to find out how to put that damn sling onto his arm and then around his neck, avoiding the sharp pain that shot into his right shoulder at each sudden move. Great, as if the constant throbbing hell in his thigh hadn't been enough fun, he still needed this new annoying thing to embitter his already miserable life. Not to mention that uncomfortable feeling he was carrying deep in his chest for a couple of years, which, for a while, wasn't even a pain anymore and which didn't have anything to do with bones, muscles, nerves or veins. Muscles and nerves can hurt for a lifetime, bloody well he knew that, but a broken heart gets numb after a while. And you can't decide which state is worse.

And just then it happened: as he was trying dumbly to undo a knot on the rough material, he suddenly saw a tiny white hand on it, light as a butterfly, but professionally adjusting the sling with two quick moves, and it was already around his lower arm. It was only then that he managed to look up. For being a bit startled by the unexpected (physical and personal) closeness, the first thing he felt was annoyance and almost anger. And it rose even higher inside him when he saw that concerned, caring look on the pretty face. Brows pulled sternly together beneath that stupid fringe (God knows what she needed it for: that tiny half of face still visible he could cover with the half of his palm…), concentrating hard on every small move of his arm, and if he suspected it right, he even could see a little bit of impotent anger – not with him, but with the whole world causing this much misery to the one she…

What is he thinking?! Is he trying to imagine even more niceness in her? As if the present amount wasn't much more than enough! How dares she?! Touching him as if she was his close relative, helping him as if he was a helpless grandpa!

He was even a bit glad about these feelings he had: maybe they help him keep that razor sharp glance. She mustn't know he almost smiled at the memory of him having that terrible migraine and her whispering: „Do-you-want-a-pillow?". She mustn't know that the moment she began to pull the strip over his head and their hands accidentally touched at a tiny spot, a strange kind of emotional and hormonal lightning shot straight into his stomach, and, no point of denying, his groin. He suddenly remembered his own words in the hallucination after being shot: „Stop me! You can't. 'Cos that would involve physically touching me, and then things will get so sexually charged.". Now that's exactly what he'd been thinking of. Why they even call it chemistry? They should rather say electricity. Those burning and zigzagging sparks being born at the exact place of the physical contact and spreading incredibly fast all around his body.

His glance slowly turned from annoyed to challenging. Okay lady, you turned me on, don't even try to tell me it wasn't on purpose, now what? Are you brave enough to openly flirt with me? To crack some dirty joke? You are now actually having your arms around me; I'm holding your hand. My face is an inch away from your neck; I can already smell your dizzying perfume, fresh and light as spring breeze, still incredibly erotic.

Are you brave enough to even look at me?

Apparently not.

Just how wrong he was. The moment she released him she lifted her wide eyes, looking steel gray in this light (you never can pick an exact color to describe them), on him, a mix of worry, a bit of fear (of having gone too far and pissing him off), tension, sadness reflecting in them, her lips slightly parted, maybe with desire…?

„There's no way to know; it's impossible to test fat cells for drugs!"

Yeah Foreman, we all get it, just how smart you are. But why on earth you have to be here, now?! Not to mention the wombat, even more irritable.

„It's not impossible" – God, let's hope he managed to react in time and cover that deep sigh emerging from his chest. She made some totally useless grooming on his arm, then she stepped back and the moment was over. A hell of a long moment it had been. – „to make him lose more weight."

„You want us to starve him, so we can drive him into another seizure, maybe a heart attack, just so we can run another tox screen?"

Damn he could shove him through the window now. But no, he mustn't let his momentary feelings take hold on him. He must concentrate on the patient. Well, at least, the case.

„That'd be cruel." – Now what are you staring at me like blinking puppies at the hungry wolf? – „Just sweat it out of him."

He took one last look at Cameron while the ducklings were leaving his office.

Once in this life he has to kiss her.


End file.
